


Lyrical Stories

by imagine_boobchanan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Character Death, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, Same-Sex Marriage, Smut, Song Lyrics, Swearing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_boobchanan/pseuds/imagine_boobchanan
Summary: Prompts and imagines based on random songs for marvel ships and/or reader inserts.Requests welcome.





	1. Bucky / Reader ||| Genghis Khan *

**Author's Note:**

> Song = Genghis Khan - Miike Snow
> 
> Bucky and reader have a casual relationship but Bucky can't help the jealousy that rages within when she is with someone else.

https://68.media.tumblr.com/0b9ac8b03e1bebc3edacd1c2799c6656/tumblr_inline_obck13KfQ01unfiv3_500.gif 

 

 _I know there's no form_  
_And no labels to put on_  
_To this thing we keep_  
_And dip into when we need_

There was not a set date for when it started, or not one Bucky can pin point. The frustration and pain of failing a mission had Y/N and himself pacing around as a way to burn the left over adrenaline. They had bumped shoulders and suddenly Y/N’s skirt was hitched up around her waist as she bent over a desk and James pushed himself inside her as hard as he could. It was over quick and they parted ways as if nothing happened. Tony threw a party two weeks later and after a few drinks, Bucky was having his hair pulled out by Y/N as she rode him in an abandoned office on the twelfth floor. Slowly it became a regular activity to use each other’s body for when either of them needed it yet they both refused to put a label on whatever this was.

 _And I don't have the right_  
_To ask where you go at night_  
_But the waves hit my head_  
_To think someone's in your bed_

The problem started almost three months ago. Bucky was sitting on the couch with a beer in one hand and the other thrown across the pillows beneath him. Steve and Sam had invited him to a small movie night with the team so he tagged along hoping Y/N would be there so they could have some fun under the blanket but this was not to be. Y/N rushed past the team who all wore sleepwear and smoothed out the dress that fitted her perfectly. She looked gorgeous and Buck seemed to be in a trance.  
“Oh, have fun on your date.” Nat smirked.  
“I’m counting on it.” Y/N winked as Sam hollered in the background. Bucky tensed and slowly pushed himself up not to draw attention. When Y/N started walking, he fell in to step behind her until they hit the elevator.  
“A date?” James mumbled as he ran his hand down her side to rest on her hip.  
“Yes, now let go so I can enjoy myself.” Her words were soft and it hurt him, but now wasn’t the time to show it.  
“You can enjoy yourself in my room.” His hand slowly pushed under her dress but the elevator doors suddenly opened and the moment was ruined. Y/N face was flushed as she scrambled inside. He followed and had her pinned up against the wall with her legs wrapped tightly around the waist. Y/N rested her forehead against his and looked at him with almost pleading eyes. He didn’t know what she wanted him to say but something in her eyes scared him enough to slowly drop her and push himself against the other side of the elevator.  
“Who is it with?” Bucky sighed.  
“You don’t have the right to ask that.” She growled. They both parted, not knowing the they both shared the same heartbreak.

_But you can't be free_   
_'Cause I'm selfish, I'm obscene_

Now, you were out again and James fists hit the punching bag harder and harder as every image flashed before his mind. You, lying beneath a faceless figure, withering in pleasure as little noises escape you. You, touching someone intimately while trying to bring your own release. You, not being with James.  
“It should be me.” James growled and in a matter of seconds the punching bag was lying across the other side of the room. He sighed in frustration, running his hand through his hair and taking a swing of the alcoholic beverage he had brought down with him.  
“You should be asleep. Everyone else is.” Your voice lulled his anger quickly and all he was left with was despair.  
“You should be on a date.”  
“Not all dates end in sex.”  
“Ours did.” James knew he was going down a path that wouldn’t be able to go back on. You were against his back, hands wrapped around his waist and a laugh echoing around the room.  
“We haven’t been on a date James.”  
“Then let me take you out.” He turned in her arms and looked down with hopeful eyes. Y/N moved her head so that she was resting in the crook of his neck.  
“I’m being sent on a mission to Rome.” Her voice was mumbled and Bucky’s heart stopped. How long would she be?  
“When?”  
“Tomorrow, and I need a partner. Say, Rome has some pretty nice date spots. What do you say?”


	2. Bucky / Natasha ||| On Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song = On Hold - The xx
> 
> Bucky can't understand why Natasha is distancing herself so much.

__

_https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/64/af/c6/64afc65a7e1295fb1b615a502607541b.gif_

_I don't blame you_   
_We got carried away_   
_I can't hold on_   
_To an empty space_

Natasha never wanted anything big to come out of it. She had enough problems and having a relationship between two unstable assassins was sure to create some kind of baggage. She had history with James, they had been in the Red Room together and for a brief time romance had bloomed. Having each other was the first decision they ever made freely, and it was the decision that would be their downfall. Her James was now here, with the avengers, but he was empty inside. His downcast eyes and silent sobs in the middle of the night broke her and soon enough, they fell into their old patterns. She would sneak in his room late at night and be gone early in the morning while none the wiser. Now Natasha, was catching feelings and she knew it was time to distance herself.

 _Now you've found a new star to orbit_  
_It could be love_  
 _I think you're too soon to call us old_  
 _When and where did we go cold?_  
 _I thought I had you on hold_

James couldn’t understand what was happening. He sat on a stool with his eyebrows furrowed as he watched Sam bend over Natasha’s body while they played pool. He didn’t understand why she kept pushing him away. It was hard to sleep now that he didn’t have her ski pressed up against his and her soothing voice to lull away the pain of his memories. Back in the Red Room, Natalia was the only real thing he touched and now, she was the only thing stopping himself from putting a bullet in his brain. He couldn’t understand why all of a sudden she had gone so cold, but he thought himself foolish for thinking he could ever be enough for her.

 _Where does it stop, where does it stop_  
_Where do you dare me to_  
 _You've got the body, you've got the body_  
 _Dare me to, dare me to_

She was trying her hardest to stay away but it seemed impossible. Every time she opened her door to find him looking down with bloodshot eyes and no shirt on, her mind screamed no but her body already had him pinned down while she grinded on top of him. She didn’t want to be responsible for him, she needed to get away from him.

_The stars and the charts and the cards make sense_   
_Only when we want them to_   
_When I lie awake staring in to space_   
_I see a different view_

No one knows where she went. James had crept into her room in the middle of the night, they had made love and James tried to convey all his loving and longing into their passionate session but when he awoke she was gone. Steve was trying to contact her and Tony was trying to locate her phone and it made James scoff. He had taught her good but she had developed skills far beyond what James was capable off and she would make sure no one found her until she was ready.  He also reframed from telling Steve the letter Nat left. It was small and scribbled and simply stated;

**“You’re to dependent on me.”**


	3. Steve / Tony ||| American Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song = American Money - Børns
> 
> Steve will always love Tony, no matter what.

 

__

_http://66.media.tumblr.com/ba83247fc238c6af380a6a43961a587e/tumblr_inline_obk0bdD0JG1rfnyh4_500.gif_

 

 _I was there when you fell from the clouds_  
_And landed in the desert_  
_There was a thunder inside of my heart_  
_There was a wonderful pleasure_

They hadn’t exactly been getting along but when Steve watched Tony’s lifeless body fall from the wormhole above New York he started to panic. When he was placed down, Steve fell to his knees and started to get ready to give him the kiss of life. But the sudden intake of breath and Tony’s sassy one-liner stopped Steve in his tracks and his heart seemingly started to beat again because Tony was living.

 _And like a stallion racing the rain_  
_You rode on the back of my bike_  
_I knew from the song that you sang_  
_That you were my lover for life_

Tony and Pepper had broken up after the Ultron fiasco and Steve hated seeing his best friend looking so crushed. He hated himself because when Tony told him the news, Steve had to excuse himself because he couldn’t hide his victorious smile. Now, Tony was staring out the window at the stars and Steve couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Come on Tony.” Steve grabbed his keys and Tony followed, no questions asked. The super soldier slung his leg over his motorbike and turned to look at the frowning millionaire.

“Steve, I don’t know.” Seemingly battling within himself, Steve said nothing. Tony seemed to reach a conclusion and next thing his body was pressed up tight behind Steve with his hands resting dangerously low. As they whizzed through the streets Tony couldn’t contain his joyous laughter and listening to it was better than any song Steve had ever heard. It was at that moment that Steve knew he wanted Tony forever.

 _So take me to the paradise_  
_In your eyes_  
_Green like American money_  
_You taste just right_  
_Sweet like Tennessee honey_

Tony crumbled from the pleasure as Steve rolled off him. The room was hot and filled with the stench of sex but all Steve cared about was the feeling of Tony that would be burned in his mind for the rest of his life. They both lay facing each other in contentment as the sound of rain slowly pattered against the window.

“You are my paradise Anthony.”

 _We carved our love in the mountainside_  
_We soaked our hearts in the rain_  
_And I, waited my life, for you_

Their love seemed unbreakable to everyone else. Steve wanted nothing more than to protect Tony but this time, he took it too far.

“ _Did you know?”_ The noise around him was drowned out by that phrase. Over and over it replayed throwing Steve deeper and deeper into depression. He wanted nothing more than to grab Tony and cover him with kisses while begging for forgiveness but he was half a world away, so all Steve could do was wait.

 


	4. Bucky / Reader ||| Amsterdam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song = Amsterdam - Daughter
> 
> How can you tell him?

__

_http://31.media.tumblr.com/d0f2ec816cb4b6c95b5d09224486040a/tumblr_n3xtnm7VMm1qigkhdo3_500.gif_

_Skin up like lightning_  
_Breathing flames from tourist trade_  
_Your eyes go quite frightening_  
_You lock your gaze on to my face_

You bolted up quickly, knocking your glass of water off the bedside table beside you. A commotion coming from down the hall had awoken you and you tried to register what was happening.

“Buck? Bucky it’s me. It’s Steve.” She could hear her team leader franticly trying to calm the soldier but all that happened was a loud crash and the sound of Steve groaning. You had been on a mission in Amsterdam when Steve and Sam caught the Winter Soldier and you had been sleeping off the jetlag so you were yet to meet the infamous assassin. Deciding now wasn’t the best time for introductions you lay you head back against the pillow and try to block out the sound of your teammates trying to calm Bucky down. It seemed to work and just as you fell back into a dream the door to your room slung open than slammed shut. With a jolt you were standing with a gun pointed at the shadowed figure.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, turn on the lights please.” The light flooded your vision, momentarily blinding you and that was all the figure needed. You swore it didn’t even take a second for it to be across the room, throwing your gun to the side and having you pinned into your mattress by a metal hand. The team were banging on the door franticly but it wasn’t working.

“кто ты?” You recognised him from the pictures Steve shared during a team meeting. So much for putting of the introduction to the Winter Soldier.  
“I’m sorry. Don’t…English?” You tried to wheeze out.  
“Who are you?” He was frightening to say the least.  “Sorry…” Was all you could muster. He tried to figure out what you meant and his question was soon answered. In a few quick manoeuvres, the tables turned and you sat across his chest while handcuffing him. You opened the door and team flooded in to find the soldier handcuffed with a dazed expression. Steve moved to talk while Sam looked down at you.. “Why do you have handcuffs in you ro… oh god. Kinky.” 

_I hope by the morning I will have grown back_ _  
By the morning I will have grown back_

The next morning, you walked down to find the soldier staring at his reflection in the mirrored kitchen. His flesh hand was grazing across his scarred left shoulder and tracing along the start of his metal arm.

“It can do a bit of damage.” You didn’t really think at the time how affecting that comment could be but the fact that you had to now where scarves that you hate and your voice sounded as if you smoked a pack a day lowered your empathy at the time. He looked at you with wide eyes while trying to lift his jumper up quickly.  
“To late honey, I’ve already seen it.”

“I apologize for the pain I have inflicted upon you. I would never hurt a dame in my right mind.” His voice was scratchy but you had never heard anything sexier.

“Well according to Steve, you weren’t in you right mind. I’m Y/N by the way.” You stuck your hand out and he reluctantly shook it.

“Bucky.”

_I'll escape with him_ _  
Show him all my skin_

You are an idiot. James had burst into your room early in the morning with a frantic look.

“I need to get away. It’s too much Y/N. Steve wants me to be someone I’m not. Jesus, I can’t handle it.” He was pacing around the room muttering different problems while you tried to wipe the sleep from your eyes.

“Get away?” You meant it as a question but the assassin seemingly saw it as a statement. Now, here you are, standing in an old run down motel in the middle of nowhere while James tries to turn the T.V. on. Steve was going to kill you.

“Y/N I’m sorry.” He didn’t look at you but you could hear how defeated he sounded.

“C’mon.” Pulling James toward you, you placed his hand on the zipper of you hoodie.

“We have a little time to waste. What do you say if we…” You were cut off by him pushing lips against yours.

_Then I'll go_  
_I'll go home_  
_Amsterdam_

You had a blissful three months together. You could talk for hours on end and other times you were to spent from the hours of passion so you would simply lie your head on James’s chest and listen to the beat of his heart. But now it was time to tell him the truth.

“James?” You walked into his apartment, dropping the spare keys he had given you and listened for an answer back. You were met with silence… and a bunch of rose petals leading you down the hallway. Smiling to yourself, you slipped off your shoes and dropped your bag and off you went. You reached the roof and when you opened the door you were faced with a romantic candle lit dinner looking at the sunset over New York. It was breathtaking but you couldn’t focus on that. All you could focus on was James staring brokenly at you as he scrunched some paper in his hand.

“Amsterdam? One way?” It was true. On your last mission you had fallen in love with Amsterdam and after much conflict within your mind, you decided to move.

“James…”

“ONE WAY?!” He yelled chucking the tickets in the air. You flinched before swallowing.

“It’s my home now James.”

“You can’t.” He whispered.

“I’m sorry.”


	5. Wanda / Vision ||| Adore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song = Adore - Amy Shark
> 
> Wanda could be quite possessive at times.

__

_http://66.media.tumblr.com/5afe2da32fdba46a26f53bc82a7ea21d/tumblr_o6z7ffrVzT1rk14g4o1_500.gif_

_I'm just gonna stand with my bag hanging off my left arm_  
_I'm just gonna walk home kicking stones at parked cars_  
_But I had a great night 'cause you kept rubbing against my arm_  
_I'm just gonna stand with my bag hanging off my left_ arm

 _Get me a drink I get drunk off one sip_ _  
Just so I can adore you_

Wanda was content. Natasha, Sam, Steve and James were staggering home from a night at a local pub and Wanda felt like she was in a dream. Vision was floating next to her while staring at her like a jigsaw puzzle he could not solve which helped her ego inflate slightly. She could feel the affection and love Vis harboured for her flowing through her mind, charging her up like electricity.

“You’re toxicity levels are quite high Wanda. Perhaps it would be more suitable if you were too…”

“Shhh.” Wanda placed her finger to her lips and thread her hand through his. It had been a great night.

 _I want the entire street out of town_  
_Just so I can be alone with you_  
_Now go when your ready my heads_  
_Getting heavy pressed against your arm_  
_I adore you_

The team had disassembled for the night leaving Wanda to have some peaceful time alone with Vision. She hummed aloud as she slid beside him to put some water into a pot. Cooking had become a tradition in their relationship and it was something they both hoped would not come to end. She laid her head against his arm as the stood in the middle of the kitchen.

“Wanda, I do believe I am using this in the correct context but forgive me if. I adore you.”

 _Watch me, watch him talk to girls_  
_I'm known as a right hand slugger_  
_Anybody else wanna touch my lover_

Unlike the last team together, no fun was to be had for Wanda tonight. Tony was watching in amusement as Wanda stared across the room with a red tint to her eyes.

“I didn’t take you as the jealous type.” He spoke over his glass of whiskey. Wanda ignored him and instead focused on the girl staring at her Vis in her wonder. He knew no better as to what he was doing but Wanda could take it no more. She pushed through the crowd of sweaty bodies until she was beside Vis. With a little wave of her right hand, the girl was off and Vis looked lost.

“Do you think that women is all right? She looked quite frightened.

“Oh she’ll be fine. C’mon, let’s dance.

 


	6. Wanda / Bucky ||| Every Breath You Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song= Every Breath You Take - The Police
> 
> He will always listen... always.
> 
> For Avalee who requested some Winterwitch action (apologies for the angst). Feel free to offer up anymore request in the comments.

 

https://68.media.tumblr.com/d55d1ecae2838fdd18cf6a66eb90743d/tumblr_o01hmxbxaV1uywsg2o1_500.gif 

 

 _Every breath you take and every move you make_ _  
Every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watching you_

When Bucky arrived in Wakanda the doctors had put forward the idea that it would be safer for him to go back into cryofreeze and the statement was something Bucky agreed with fully. Steve threw a fit and Sam mumbled about using up all his time and effort to find him only for this to happen but Buck didn’t care. What he did care for was the small voice behind him.

“Perhaps I could take a look. I could see how deeply embedded his triggers are and possibly remove them.” Everyone turned to face the small Sokovian girl who was staring miserably outside at the rainforest. Bucky was yet to talk with Wanda but he had read her file while he was fleeing and knew they had a similar past. A small debate was had between the team but the assassin simply blocked them out and walked to stand beside Wanda. After a few words they stealthily moved out and ended up sitting on the roof and watching the sunset. Wanda was delicately massaging James scalp as she dug deeper into his memories. They faced each other and all Buck could do was watch the rise and fall of her chest as they let out deep breaths in sync. He also couldn’t help but notice the sadness that seemed to radiate from her eyes.

“May I ask what’s troubling you?” Wanda sighed at James inquiry.

“It’s nothing important it’s just… I feel as if the bond I created between Vis and myself has… broken.” Her voice trembled but she didn’t let her face so any sort of emotion. James simply watched her and they were enveloped in silence.

 _Every single day and every word you say_ _  
Every game you play, every night you stay, I'll be watching you_

As payment for their stay, Steve had offered the team up for helping with security and protection which King T’Challa gladly accepted. Now they were all standing around a map of what seemed to be an undercover base for illegal weapon trades. The location meant it would be a difficult infiltration task which threw the team into another heated debate. Over everyone’s shouting and banging fists against the desk, James could just make out Wanda trying to put forward her plan. A frustrated sigh left her lips s James moved to her side at once.

“Tell me Wanda. I’m listening, always.”

 _Oh, can't you see you belong to me_ _  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take_

It was getting too much. Every time Wanda stepped into a room or let out a small laugh it felt like James’s heart would explode. Yet every time they got close Wanda would either rush of or start introducing someone else into the conversation. His heart was breaking but at the same tie, having Wanda so close made James feel stronger than ever.

  _Every move you make, every vow you break_ _  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake, I'll be watching you_

James tossed and turned in discomfort and pain. Wanda’s heart wrenching sobs could be heard from the room beside his but she refused comfort from anyone. Steve had explained that it was the anniversary of her twin brother’s death which made it difficult for her to even leave her bed. The cries grew as did James’s despair but as soon as he heard Wanda having difficulty in finding a breath he lost all self-restraint and flung her door open. Wanda had no tie to cry out in protest before James had her wrapped securely in his arms while he muttered soothing words into her hair.

“I promised… I vowed I’d protect him.” Her whimper came out as a broken laugh. She hated herself for seeming so weak but her heart was aching and she would be lying if she said she didn’t find comfort in the 100 year old assassin’s arms. She looked up to meet his eyes and soon they were slowly leaning towards each other. Next thing she knew, James and she were a tangle of sweaty limbs and moans of ecstasy. The way James touched and moved had Wanda feeling something only she had managed to achieve and when she finally broke beneath him she seemed to forget her torment, even if it was for just a few seconds.

_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace_   
_I dream at night, I can only see your face_   
_I look around but it's you I can't replace_   
_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_   
_I keep crying, "Baby, baby, please"_

It was a stupid fight that neither James nor Wanda remembered how it started. Somehow something small escalated to a full blown screaming match and next thing James knew Wanda was slamming the door behind her as she pulled her bags away and wiped her tears. He had sunken to the floor with a yell of frustration and pain leaving his lips while she talked to Steve about going back to America. Clint and herself decided they could be parted from their friends and family no more so they hopped on the next flight back and were received with open arms. James grew hysteric when he found out that Wada was gone but soon his anger turned to depression. He cold only find her beside him when he got to the bottom of a whiskey bottle yet when he woke up with bile in his throat and a pounding headache his bed was cold and room was empty. He hit the lowest point possible when Steve walked in on James rolling in his sleep crying out apologies and begging for Wanda. Yet his prayers were unanswered and he always found himself alone at the end of the night.

 _Oh, can't you see you belong to me_ _  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take_

The moment Steve walked into his room with downcast eyes and the phone he shared with Tony, James knew something was wrong.

“Is Wanda alright?” It was his first thought and he didn’t miss the flinch his friend couldn’t hide. Steve stood like a gaping fish while trying to find the words but James snatched the phone to see what happened.

“No…No.” He moaned as he fell back onto the bed all the while never looking away from the screen. A picture stared back, taunting him and reminding him what he had lost because Natasha and Tony were standing beside Wanda. Her makeup was flawless and her smile was radiant because she stood happily beside Vision in a huge white gown. Under it read, _sorry you missed the special occasion, but I thought your ‘friend’ might want to know._


	7. Bucky / Steve ||| Youth *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song = Youth - Glass Animals
> 
> James was gone but Steve never lost their love.

__

_https://68.media.tumblr.com/c321697eeaee563dc1766e20344d72ac/tumblr_inline_okf6okMOz41rw69mq_500.gif_

 

_Boy, when I left you, you were young_  
_I was gone, but not my love_  
_You were clearly meant for more_  
_Than a life lost in the war_

The voiceover was going through their life story but it was wrong. In fact it was so wrong that Steve wanted to shut everything down and make the screen shatter into millions of pieces, just like his heart. He hated seeing James portrayed as the hero that lost his life in the fight for freedom because he wasn’t just that. He was exceptional, loving, intelligent and so much more. He deserved the whole world yet all he got was a long fall into the cold, hard ground and a plaque with his name etched onto it. He was more than just a life lost in the war yet no one wold ever know.

 _I want you to be happy_  
Free to run, get dizzy on caffeine  
Funny friends that make you laugh  
And maybe you're just a little bit dappy

One of Steve’s many favourite memories of his time with James was when they first had coffee. It is a regular everyday activity for most but the boys had put it off for a special occasion. Bucky had decided that Steve’s fifteenth birthday was the right occasion so they had sculled the bitter but sweet beverage three times over and were now giggling away their caffeine high. Their laughter had died down when the both sat on the floor beside each other and James turned to face the blonde.

“Now time for your birthday present.” The smirk Buck had plastered on his face put Steve on edge in a mixture of anticipation and excitement.

“I thought my sketchbook was my present.”

“Well I couldn’t give you this present in front of Sarah.” Steve went to question him but James pushed his lips against his. A gasp escaped Steve before he jumped back with wide eyes.

“James! Ma said God will…”

“I know. I would go to hell and back for you Steven Grant Rogers.” His lips were back and Steve, after having an internal debate with himself, succumbed to the pleasure of having James pressed against him. Their lips moved and their hands roamed but in the end they simply crawled to bed and snuggled for the night. During all this Steve was using all his restraint to not have an asthma attack because Barnes would never let him live that down.

 _Boy, now your life is back-to-front_  
_But you'll see that's not for long_  
_'Cause I know you'll feel the ghost_  
_Of some memories so warm_

He couldn’t draw his eyes away from those familiar ocean blue orbs. He searched them looking for any sign of familiarity behind them but it was like staring at a new person. James stood before Steve in a rundown kitchen and if it was up to Steve he would have James pinned down while he tried to rein act their sinful past. Unfortunately, now wasn’t the time.

“ I wasn't in Vienna. I don't do that anymore.”

 _Feel your mother at your side_  
_Don't you know you got my eyes_  
_I'll make you fly_  
_You'll be happy all the time_  
_I know you can make it right_  
_I'll make you_

Steve stood beside James with a comforting hand placed on his shoulder. Small cries left Buck’s mouth as he laid the flowers beside his mother’s gravestone before moving so Steve could do the same. James had specifically asked to come here to say his final goodbye and Steve felt no reluctance after he agreed.

“Steve, I remembered something last night.” James turned and sniffed away his tears. Steve’s heart leapt with joy because nothing felt better than hearing Buck say that phrase.

“And?”

“Why didn’t you tell me we married?” Steve choked up as tears instantly started to form.

“It wasn’t… we… it wasn’t legal. It was right near the end and, well I thought you might regret it.” He was whispering while looking at both their feet. Bucky wasn’t having it and just like his fifteenth birthday, his lips were pushed against Steve’s. The kiss held so much pent up emotion and longing that it didn’t take long for either of them to be stumbling into the backseat of the car they borrowed. It was quiet fit but having James kiss down his spine while he pulled his pants off made the discomfort disappear. When the familiar stretch of himself around James hit, Steve turned into a moaning mess. They were moving against each other while trying to place sloppy kisses over every inch of skin they could find which reminded them of the blissful old days.

“Our marriage wasn’t about a piece of paper declaring ourselves,” James grunted as his speed picked up, “It was about love.” Steve cried out at the words as he pushed himself onto his lover harder and harder each time.

“Let me make you happy James. Let me help you.”

“I need you to help me make it right.” Buck’s words finished and they both fell over the edge. They came in union making Steve’s heart explode. They both collapsed so Steve brushed James’s strands from his face.

“You know,” he whispered, “It is legal for same-sex marriage now.”


	8. Sam / Read ||| Acquainted*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song = Acquainted - The Weeknd
> 
> The truth can be hard to come to terms with...

__

_https://68.media.tumblr.com/913a9c4e0338ad136637f54eb826c142/tumblr_inline_oktth6a2Jh1uabb4g_500.gif_

 

 _Baby you're no good_  
_'Cause they warned me bout your type girl_  
_I've been ducking left and right_  
_Baby you're no good_  
_Think I fell for you, I fell for you, I fell for you_

The barrel of the gun stared directly at Sam but it seemed impossible to focus on it. Steve was crying out in horror and betrayal but the fact that he was getting nudged even closer to the open arms of death seemed unable to register in Sam’s brain. Hell, even the groans of the extremely injured Clint was deaf to his ears. In fact the only thing Sam could focus on right now were the magnetic eyes of his lover who happened to be holding the gun.  

“Y/N.” His whispered seemed to shut everyone up. It was impossible yet Sam knew it had to be true. It was only a few days ago when Steve told Sam his worries about her but foolishly, Sam ignored the warmings. After having to duck left and right to avoid Y/N’s punches, Sam knew the accusations were true.

“I’m sorry Sam but… Hail Hydra.” The gun went off.

 _You got me puttin' time in, time in_  
_Nobody got me feeling this way_  
_You probably think I'm lying, lying_  
_I'm used to bitches comin' right 'way_

Sam remembered when he first laid eyes on her. He had just gotten back from his morning jog and was pouring a cool beverage when the knock on the door came. He was glad he answered because behind the door was a miserable looking Steve and Y/N.

“We have nowhere else to go.” Steve looked apologetic yet Y/N just looked sick of everything.

“Everyone we know is trying to kill us.”

“Not everyone...” After the hydra fiasco finished Sam and Y/N grew close. No matter what was planned on Sam’s schedule he always seemed to make time for her. He had his fair share of relationships and flings but Y/N had him feeling like none ever had. When he told her this she accused him of lying but it didn’t stop them from falling into bed together.

 _You got me touchin' on your body_  
You got me touchin' on your body  
_To say that we're in love is dangerous_  
_But girl I'm so glad we're acquainted_

Every time Sam and Y/N had sex, as corny as it sounds, it felt like the first time. No matter if she was half way across the world on a mission, she still managed to get Sam off. Whether he be was thinking about her lips around him, her hands touching him, or how soft she was when he slowly pushed inside her, Sam couldn’t stop himself from pulsating and making a mess in his hand. It seemed perfect yet every now and then Y/N would make a comment on how dangerous it was. Sam simply put it down to their jobs but boy was he wrong.

 _Baby you're no good_  
_All my niggas think I'm crazy cause I'm thinkin' 'bout us lately_  
_But really if I could_  
_I'd forget about you, 'get about you, 'get about you_

When Sam awoke in the hospital his heart and soul ached. Even after Y/N shot him point blank he couldn’t help but long for her love. Every photo of them together was laid out across his bed and every memory of them floated through his head. When Steve and Bucky found out they called him crazy. They reminded him again and again that she had played the team and told secret plans to the enemy but nothing they said changed the way he felt. Sam tried, he really did, but it seemed impossible to ever forget Y/N.

 _But ever since I met you (ever since I met you)_  
_I couldn't believe what you did_  
_So comfort me babe, ain't no rush from me babe_

It had been almost two years. His love was dying and the new intern had caught his eye. Everything was beginning to heal until one night. He had finished flirting with his new love interest, been for his shower, and planned to sleep. To his shook he climbed into his bed in the darkness and as he settled he noticed the body lying on the other side. A small hand suddenly caressed his cheek and quicker than lightning the lamp turned on. To Sam’s horror Y/N was lying in a pool of her own blood on the side he had gotten so used to her waking up on. Bruises scattered her body and an obvious gunshot wound on her shoulder was leaking blood quicker every minute that went past.  Even though she would be suffering horribly, a peaceful smile lit up her face.

“Hey Birdy.” All the feelings Sam thought he got rid of flooded back and now he couldn’t even remember the new interns name.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was in some dire need of comfort.” Her eyes fluttered shut as she reached her hand into his.

“You’re hydra!” Sam spat in disbelief.

“Was…”

“What do you mean?”

“They found out my dirty little secret,” Y/N seemed to stare deeply into Sam’s eyes and he noticed tears starting to spring up. “I was foolish enough to fall in love with an avenger.” He choked up and as he decided to pull her into a hug she started a coughing fit. It was in a matter of seconds that she breathed in her last breath and Sam was left to be heartbroken all over again.

 


	9. Clint / Steve ||| The Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song = The Warrior - Scandal 
> 
> Clint loved the closet ones.

__

_https://68.media.tumblr.com/307b5859170d6f902c846272e2b4bbd5/tumblr_inline_nzvy2ivtZo1t51m11_500.gif_

 

_You run, run, runaway_

_It's your heart that you betray_

_Feeding on your hungry eyes_

_I bet you're not so civilized_

It was to be expected Clint supposed. Steve was a good catholic son from the forties who could do no wrong. He was the definition of the perfect golden boy so the idea of ruining the image made him all the more desirable to Clint. After the New York fiasco, it became difficult to sleep without having different images of Loki and those he murdered haunting his dreams so he would lay and stare at the ceiling in deep thought. It was fine until Clint had one coffee too many at midnight so laying in one position would not be possible. The only option left was to explore the halls and ceilings and that’s what he did. It wasn’t till he had dragged himself around for fifteen minutes did Clint find something interesting. Small moans and gasps echoed down one particularly dark hallway and it was to intriguing to turn his back. The door at the end of the hall was slowly pulled until Clint could peak in and oh Jesus wasn’t it a beautiful sight. In the corner was no other than Captain America sitting at his desk with his pants dropped to his ankles and his eyes glued to the computer screen. His headphones gave Clint an easy opportunity to not be caught as he got a better look at the screen. To his shock and excitement, Steve was flicking his wrist as fast as he could to the footage of two men in a car. One was having his head pulled back by his ‘friend’ who was pounding him hard. Slowly Clint snuck back to his room and it didn’t take long to be copying Steve.

One problem had risen up. That problem was called Sharon Carter. See Steve just couldn’t seem to admit to himself just what his sexuality was and at midnight when he finished watching his favourite video he would be left feeling disgusted. So when Sharon asked him for coffee, Steve foolishly thought he could ‘fix’ himself and soon they were engaged and ready to wed.

 _Well, isn't love primitive?_  
_A wild gift that you wanna give_  
 _Break out of captivity_  
 _And follow me, stereo jungle child_  
 _Love is the kill, your heart's still wild_

“Barton this is wrong.” Steve was panting but as the words left his lips he couldn’t help but slip Clint’s shirt off. They were meant to be on a mission but he couldn’t care less. They had been sitting in the backseat of their getaway car when their conversation had turned to Sharon. Clint had pushed for details on their sex life and after Steve let it slip that he was not pleased, Clint pounced.

“Top or bottom Steve?” Clint bit down on Steve’s ear and it felt as if the captain could not breathe.

“Bottom. Jesus Christ bottom Clint.” Just like that they were one and Steve was living his fantasy of having himself fucked in the back of a car.

+++

“We can’t ever mention what’s happened!” Steve was frantically pacing around the room as Clint wrapped himself further into the blankets. It had been five months of bliss and passionate love making but that wasn’t enough apparently.

“Steve we love each other. Why can’t you accept that?” Clint had to hide the tremor in his voice but inside his heart hurt badly.

“NO! No we don’t” This fight had been ongoing and Clint knew it would never stop.

“If you don’t love me why I aren’t you out tasting wedding cakes with Sharon?” He spit out the question venomously throwing Steve into a frenzy. He hurled insults as he collected his belongings and ran out the door with promise to never see him again.

_Stay with me, we'll take the night_

_As passion takes another bite_

_Oh, oh_

Three weeks later Steve was down on his knees as he got Clint off in his shower and they spent the night showing all the built up anger and adoration that had slowly boiled over that time to one another.

_Shootin' at the walls of heartache_

_Bang, bang_

“Please don’t.” Steve whispered in Clint’s ear. His hand was pushing through the archer’s hair in front of all the avengers making them step back in shock. Tears were falling from both their eyes but Clint was too choked up to speak.  Steve kept murmuring soothing words as his fingers traced over his partner’s heart. When his fingers pulled back there was a crimson substance coating them. Blood, Clint’s blood. The shock started to wear off and Clint remembered the sound off two bullets leaving a gun. The pain was excruciating, but not as excruciation as this morning when Steve announced Carter and himself were having a kid. Everything was fading quickly and in his last few moments Clint mapped out and memorized every feature on Steve’s face. His fingers twitched as Clint tried to graze them along Steve’s jaw but his life left his body before they even left his side. He was gone and Steve had never felt so alone.


End file.
